


Макс бежит, Билли остается

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Аналитика [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Analysis, Billy is not a racist, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Child Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Essays, Family Drama, Fandom Analytics, Gen, Internal Conflict, Max is a feminist, Meta, Psychic Violence, Psychology, Runaway Max, Sexism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Анализ предыстории Макс Мэйфилд и Билли Харгроува, основанный на книге "Runaway Max".





	Макс бежит, Билли остается

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит спойлеры к книге. Очень много спойлеров. Сплошные спойлеры.

Что я могу сказать?

Книга однозначно крутая, но писал ее кто-то ну очень хитрожопый, потому что вместо ответов на вопросы, оставшиеся после второго сезона, она породила еще больше новых вопросов. Даже причина, якобы по которой семья переехала в Индиану, и та вызывает у меня большие сомнения. Я уже молчу о том, что многие в англофандоме сомневаются, а тот ли это Билли, которого мы видели в сериале, и можно ли считать книгу каноном.

Весь фокус в том, что повествование фокальное и ведется от лица Макс. А это значит, что все, что мы видим, проходит через призму ее восприятия. 

Я потому и хотела сначала прочесть книжку целиком, прежде чем делать выводы на основании отрывков про Билли. Мне нужно было понять, как Макс мыслит, на что обращает внимание, какие ей свойственны когнитивные искажения, чтобы знать, насколько я могу опираться на ее слова.

Ну... Скажем так: не слишком. 

Макс девочка наблюдательная, но когда дело касается Билли, она становится пристрастна. Я ее в этом не виню, он здорово успел ей насолить (и это мягко говоря), но доверять ее мнению на все сто процентов я бы не стала. 

Я сейчас немного забегу вперед, но местами даже фразы в книге выстроены таким образом, что в голове моментально загорается тревожная лампочка «внимание, сейчас Макс додумывает». Это особенно заметно в сцене в машине, после которой англофандом и заклеймил Билли расистом. 

_«Он вел себя так, словно заботится обо мне, но я понимала, что он на самом деле имеет в виду. Речь шла вовсе не о том, чтобы не водиться с мальчишками. Нил — и, надо думать, Билли тоже, — много чего мог бы сказать по поводу всех тех, кто не был белым, лютеранином или мужчиной. Нил говорил, что есть разные типы людей, которые принадлежат к разным мирам. Это касалось достатка, преступности и еще целой уймы тонкостей, так что ему не было нужды произносить вслух то, что она думает. Просто „такие люди“»._

К слову, после этой книги я стала еще больше сомневаться, что Билли настроен против Лукаса из-за цвета кожи. Скорее это вопрос территориальности. Нэйт белый, но Билли это не помешало напрячься при одном только шутливом намеке, что тот ее парень. По ходу пьесы, он в принципе готов устроить кегельбан в жопе любому, кого увидит рядом со сводной сестрой. 

Но это так, лирическое отступление.

Макс очень здравомыслящая, рациональная. Она скептик и реалист и не склонна носить розовые очки. Она фанат ужастиков, но даже среди них Макс предпочитает фильмы о маньяках-убийцах, потому что, в отличие от монстров, они настоящие и с ними можно столкнуться в реальной жизни. 

Она здорово подмечает детали и интерпретирует факты, но вот с мотивациями у нее все сложно. Она плохо понимает причины поведения других людей и еще хуже умеет с ними общаться. Собственно, Макс и не скрывает, что она человек-такт. Но легче от этого никому не становится. 

Кроме того, для нее, как и для Билли, очень характерна презумпция виновности. На практике это означает, что есть хоть малейший шанс истолковать чье-то поведение со знаком «минус», то можно не сомневаться: именно так Макс и подумает. 

Мальчишки в Хокинсе позвали ее собирать вместе конфеты? Сто пудов это какой-то розыгрыш, они просто хотят над ней посмеяться. Билли ведет себя так, словно о ней заботится? Нет, что вы, этого не может быть, он просто нашел еще один способ сделать Макс больно. Билли дал задний ход и наехал на скейтборд, брошенный позади Камаро, пока он менял свечи в машине? Конечно он это сделал специально, чтобы наказать ее за общение с Лукасом! От Стива Макс поначалу тоже ждала, что он будет вести себя, как придурок и насмехаться над ней. Да самое элементарное! Даже когда Нил решил познакомить их с Билли, а тот опоздал на встречу, о чем подумала Макс в первую очередь? Что Нил все выдумал, и на самом деле у него нет сына, он живет в подвале и ест бродячих кошек. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это шутка, но очень уж показательная. 

И чем хуже ее моральное состояние, тем больше она склонна видеть во всем только плохое и думать, что все вокруг против нее. Это, конечно, накладывает отпечаток.

Но, ближе к делу. С чего все началось?

Мэйфилды и Харгроувы жили в Сан-Диего, на самом юге Калифорнии. Макс никогда не видела снег, только по телевизору. Насколько я могу судить, достаток в семье небольшой. Во всяком случае, когда Макс увидела дом Уилла с покосившимся крылечком, он ей напомнил бунгало, в которых она жила вместе с матерью.

До выхода книги я думала, что родители Билли и Макс вместе около двух лет, но оказалось, что женаты они всего ничего — примерно с мая 1984 года, то есть около полугода тому назад. 

Сьюзан познакомилась с Нилом на работе. Он был охранником в банке, торчал целыми днями возле дверей, а ее приметил в окошечке кассы. По словам Нила Сьюзан словно сошла со старинного портрета и была похожа на спящую красавицу. Мне очень нравится комментарий Макс на тему, что это очень сомнительный комплимент, т. к. спящая красавица лежала в коме, а тетки с портретов давно умерли и прочно застряли в своих позолоченных рамах.

Тем не менее, на фоне всех прочих ухажеров Сьюзан Нил выгодно отличался. Принес цветы на свидание, нахваливал ее стряпню, любил порядок и казался таким надежным и старомодным: не являлся к ним домой после десяти вечера и не оставался на ночь. А главное собирался жениться. После отца Макс все это не могло ее не подкупить.

Собственно, я была права в своих предположениях, и Сэм Мэйфилд оказался неплохим отцом, но отвратительным мужем. Откровенно говоря, я понимаю, почему Сьюзан с ним развелась. 

Чувака, который работает по ночам в мутной конторе, а то и не работает вовсе, играет в бильярд на деньги и зависает на ипподроме, сложно назвать мужчиной мечты, несмотря на все его обаяние. Основной доход Сэму приносит работа из-под полы. В частности, фальшивые удостоверения личности. Причем удостоверения он делает отнюдь не для старшеклассников, а для тех, кому надо исчезнуть. То есть, он тесно связан с криминалом. По тексту не очень понятно, насколько Сьюзан в курсе его незаконной деятельности. Возможно, о чем-то она догадывалась, но предпочитала делать вид, что ни о чем не знает, для собственного успокоения.

У Макс с отцом хорошие отношения, куда лучше, чем с мамой. По словам Макс, он единственный по-настоящему ее понимает. Вполне возможно. Но не уверена, что он способен заботиться о ребенке на постоянной основе, ведь даже когда Макс приезжала к нему на выходные после развода, он то и дело забывал встретить ее на остановке. Про то, что Сэм таскал ее с собой в бар, где тусили его знакомые с темными делишками, я вообще молчу. Может, я и ханжа, но на мой взгляд, это не самое подходящее место для ребенка. 

Теперь стоит сказать несколько слов о матери Макс. Сьюзан — робкая, застенчивая и чрезвычайно мягкая женщина. Она тревожная, чувствительная, неуверенная в себе. Всего на свете боится, слишком часто извиняется и склонна целиком и полностью растворяться в интересах своего избранника. Ну просто чеховская Душечка, мечта любого тирана и деспота. 

Приведу пример. До знакомства с Нилом Сьюзан симпатизировала демократами, но после замужества больше об этом не заикалась, поскольку Нил был убежден, что Рейган — это лучшее, что случилось с Америкой со времен Эйзенхауэра, и в открытую заявлял, что не потерпит в своем доме сторонников Мондейла. 

Кстати, не могу не порадоваться, что угадала насчет политических пристрастий Харгроувов. Ну правда, кем еще мог быть такой консервативный мужик, как Нил, если не республиканцем? 

Но вернемся к Сьюзан. Ей можно скормить практическую любую чушь. Не потому что она наивная дурочка, вовсе нет. Просто она очень хочет верить людям. Она милая, славная, беззащитная. На открытый конфликт она практически никогда не решается, кроме как в исключительных случаях. И то, с большими оговорками.

Макс с ней, конечно, нелегко приходится. И дело даже не в том, что мать не понимает ее пацанских замашек. Просто Сьюзан слабая, ведомая, и непонятно, кто кого тут должен защищать от столкновений с жестокостью реального мира. Во всяком случае у меня сложилось ощущение, что это Макс скорее чувствует ответственность за мать и старается оберегать, щадит ее чувства. И это в неполные тринадцать лет! 

Поначалу я симпатизировала Сьюзан, особенно после сцены в гараже, когда Билли угостил Макс сигаретой, а мать их застукала и устроила ему суровую отповедь. Мол, если хочешь, пичкай свои легкие какой угодно дрянью, а мою дочь не смей в это втягивать. Ого, подумала я, кажется, в этой женщине все-таки теплится огонек! И когда в гараже появился папа Нил, а Сьюзан не стала стучать на пасынка, моя симпатия только усилилась. Она явно понимала, что за человек ее муж и защищала Билли, как умела. Но потом я ужасно в ней разочаровалась, и от хорошего отношения остались рожки, да ножки. 

Но об этом позже. Я как всегда тороплю события.

Вскоре после того, как Нил сделал предложение Сьюзан, он представил им с Макс своего сына. Это произошло в апреле. Знакомство началось с фальшивой ноты, т. к. Билли опоздал, и Нил уж очень злился, хоть и старался не подавать виду. 

Поначалу Макс была очень воодушевлена тем, что у нее появится брат, тем более такой крутой, как Билли. Первое время она им искренне восхищалась, но постепенно из кумира он стал ее проблемой, а потом и вовсе проклятьем. 

Для меня тяжелее всего было наблюдать, как по мере развития сюжета меняется ее отношение к Билли, как она все больше убеждает себя, что Билли вовсе не изломанный подросток, которому нужны помощь и сострадание, а жестокое и беспощадное чудовище. Монстр. Это особенно остро чувствуется на контрасте с тем, как она относится к его отцу. 

В глазах Макс Нил — говнюк, ублюдок, псих отмороженный, но не чудовище. А вот Билли — да. У меня складывается впечатление, что важную роль тут сыграла тяга Нила к порядку и внешней благопристойности. Макс думает, что знает, как вести себя с ним правильно, чтобы не спровоцировать нападение, и поэтому он в ее глазах меньшее зло. Она, конечно же, ошибается. 

Макс не удается уловить логику в поведении Билли. Вспышки гнева кажутся ей бессистемными и хаотичными. Она не может найти к нему подход, не знает, как ему помочь и как защититься самой, и поэтому постепенно выводит Билли за рамки человечности и начинает относиться к нему, как бешеному псу. Так проще. 

Самое паршивое заключается в том, что Билли вовсе не зло во плоти, и это едва ли не самая большая проблема Макс.

Билли нормальный прикольный парень. Именно он придумал кличку "Безумный Макс", и, как мы видим, она охотно ее использует. В Калифорнии он забирает Макс после школы, ездит вместе с ней в автомагазин за запчастями. С ним весело, и Макс с удовольствием проводит с ним время. Тем более, она чувствует, что Билли относится к ней иначе, чем к девчонкам из своей школы. 

Это важный момент, поскольку у Макс явно болит то, что она девочка. Ей очень не хватает живого примера перед глазами. Сара Коннор в Терминаторе хороша, но в жизни Макс таких женщин не встречала. Мать для нее кто угодно, только не ролевая модель. Макс хорошо понимает, что они слеплены из разного теста, а женщин, которыми она могла бы восхищаться, в ее окружении тоже нет. Среди ее друзей одни мальчишки, да и сама она не сильно от них отличается. Макс кажется, именно за это Билли ее и выделяет.

По словам Макс, вокруг него вечно крутились девушки, но обращался он с ними довольно грубо. Билли даже не трудился приглашать их на свидания, просто приводил с собой на тусовку возле торгового центра, где зависал вместе с приятелями, а потом тащил на бульвар целоваться в кустах. Все остальное время он вел себя с ними так, словно он их ненавидит. Хотя девушки явно были не прочь обрести статус постоянной подружки Билли и из кожи вон лезли, чтобы его впечатлить. Но все было напрасно. Каждую неделю он появлялся в компании новой красотки.

Макс это потребительское отношение приводит в бешенство. Ее вообще раздражает, что парни ведут себя так, словно девушка — какой-то недочеловек и годится только для одной цели. Сама она никогда не красилась и за мальчишками не бегала, просто потому что ей это было неинтересно, но с появлением Билли правила изменились. Макс почувствовала, что теперь такое поведение под негласным запретом. 

Меня этот момент очень заинтересовал. С одной стороны, все вроде бы очевидно. Типичный плохой парень, мачо, использует девушек и меняет их как перчатки. Все чин-чином. Но что-то неуловимо смущает.

Во-первых, грубость. 

Билли прекрасно знает, как разговаривать с женщинами, чтобы у них намокли трусики, но не прикладывает даже малейших усилий. Я еще во втором сезоне обратила внимание, что с девочкой из школы Билли ведет себя грубо, но тогда списала на то, что хокинские барышни его не впечатлили, было бы ради чего стараться. Получается, для него это скорее правило, чем исключение.

Во-вторых, нарочитость. 

Билли не производит впечатление человека, который стал бы светить свою личную жизнь, а по тексту выходит, что Макс в курсе даже, где он с девчонками обжимается. Сразу возникает вопрос, к чему такая демонстративность? Чего он пытается этим добиться? 

В-третьих, Билли и сам из кожи вон лезет, чтобы привлекательно выглядеть, ему явно нравится притягивать к себе взгляды. Но именно за это он девушек и презирает? Это, конечно, домыслы Макс, но похоже на правду.

По ее словам, поначалу Билли разговаривал с ней вкрадчивым, доверительным тоном, как будто пытался донести что-то важное. Как будто пытался сделать ее похожей на себя и выбить из нее малейшие проявления мягкости. 

Что же получается?

Билли относится к девушкам довольно цинично. Он не слишком заинтересован в своих ровесницах. Насчет женщин постарше сказать пока сложно, книга не дает на это никаких указаний, а его флирт с миссис Уилер во втором сезоне и отрывках из третьего больше смахивает на комедию положений. Мягкость, желание нравиться он воспринимает, как нечто постыдное, и старается искоренить в Макс. Подозреваю, что и в себе тоже, но тут в игру вступают старые добрые двойные стандарты. Билли лютеранин, но, судя по всему, излюбленная дилемма католиков «печеньки или стыд, стыд или печеньки — что же выбрать, все такое вкусное» не обошла его стороной.

Он явно озабочен тем, какое впечатление он производит. Это одна из тех вещей, которые он безуспешно пытается втолковать Макс, и она несколько раз всплывает в связке «люди, с которыми тебя могут увидеть». За этим явно слышится отцовская установка. Билли прячется и приучает к этому Макс. Поэтому мне поневоле закрадывается в голову мысль, что девушки нужны ему в качестве дымовой завесы, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. 

Впрочем, не скрою, намек на это, если это действительно он, настолько прозрачный, что заметит его только тот, кто специально ищет. А я, как известно, пристрастна. 

И все-таки, даже если ориентация Билли тут не причем, все равно создается впечатление, что у него есть какая-то мрачная тайна. В его поведении и высказываниях чувствуется система, но что именно за ней скрывается, сказать пока сложно. 

Для меня очевидно, что Билли с самого начала заботится о Макс. В конце концов именно он вышел проверить, как там Макс, когда Нил выгнал ее из-за стола во время ужина в кафе, и предупредил, что Нил ужасный человек, и своими словами она объявила ему войну. Макс ведь на тот момент даже не представляла, с чем именно столкнулась. Проблема в том, что способ заботиться у Билли дюже своеобразный и напоминает анекдот:

— Дорогой, боюсь, ты обижаешь Шерлока.  
— Ну что ты, мама, я готовлю его к жизни.  
— Я против того, чтобы Шерлок жил той жизнью, к которой ты его готовишь.

Отношение Макс к Билли меняется, и довольно быстро. От восхищения к недоверию. От недоверия к страху.

В конце мая, спустя три недели после свадьбы родителей, их разговор на парковке звучит вполне доброжелательно. Но уже буквально через неделю отношения между ними стали натянутыми. Это чувствуется по тому, как в сцене, где Билли приводят домой копы, Макс упоминает, что ничего не говорила матери про Билли, хотя и следовало. Но она ждала, что Сьюзан поймет, что он за фрукт сама, без ее помощи. А спустя еще одну неделю, в сцене с дохлой кошкой произошел переломный момент, после которого, по словам Макс, изменилось все.

Но сначала коротко об эпизоде с полицией. По словам Макс Билли с приятелями часто тусовались на стройке возле школы. Пили пиво, курили, ходили на спор по балкам. И вот Билли попался. Нил дождался, когда копы уйдут, а потом поставил ему ультиматум: или Билли поступает в военную школу, или прощается с машиной на ближайшие два месяца. Билли попрощался с машиной. 

Меня здесь интересует реакция Билли. Он не выглядит подавленным, скорее, разъяренным. Тем не менее, отцу он подчиняется беспрекословно. Но только пока тот неподалеку. Кот из дома — мыши в пляс. 

Билли целиком и полностью состоит из пассивной агрессии. Он не вступает в открытую конфронтацию, но на каждом шагу демонстрирует свое отношение. Он опаздывает на встречи, откровенно скучает за столом во время семейных ужинов и даже не пытается сделать вид, что они ему нравятся. Он хлопает дверьми, грубит Сьюзан и пьет молоко прямо из пакета у нее на глазах, потому что ее это раздражает. Но напрямую отцу он никогда не перечит и все выговоры терпит молча. Как послушный и ответственный сын. 

И хотя за пределами дома он ведет себя куда агрессивнее, видно, что это закрепившийся стереотип поведения. Нечто похожее мы уже видели во втором сезоне. Билли явно не в ладах со своими эмоциями. Несмотря на то, что поговорить он любит, он совершенно не умеет выражать свои переживания словами. Вместо этого он их наглядно демонстрирует, причем моментально. Иногда между раздражителем и реакцией проходит не больше пары секунд. Это особенно заметно по баскетбольным сценам со Стивом. 

С выражением симпатии дело обстоит не намного лучше, и даже когда Билли пытается проявить что-то вроде сочувствия, как, например, в сцене в душе, получается у него откровенно через жопу. Неудивительно, что Макс считает, будто сигаретой в гараже он ее угостил с единственной целью: позлить Сьюзан. Но мне кажется, это был скорее дружеский жест, наподобие оливковой ветви мира. И то, что Сьюзан застукала Макс с сигаретой в руках, в его планы совершенно не входило. 

Билли словно сжатая до отказа пружина, и распрямляться она начинает уже только в Хокинсе, когда Билли впервые на памяти Макс огрызнулся на Нила. Это произошло на Хэллоуин. 

Но сначала маленькое лирическое отступление. 

Оказывается, предполагалось, что на Хэллоуин Билли будет присматривать за Макс и таскаться за ней хвостом, точно так же, как Джонатан за Уиллом но вместо этого он высадил ее на углу Мэйпл-стрит, велел ждать здесь в десять и умчал на вечеринку. Не то чтобы Макс возражала, но сам факт. 

И еще одна деталь. Как вы помните, на вечеринке Билли был в косухе на голое тело. Но когда он в машине с Макс, футболка на нем еще была. И вот мне интересно, он разделся уже на тусовке под бурные аплодисменты девчонок или снял футболку до того, как приехал, притормозив в тихом переулке? 

Меня почему-то ужасно веселит идея, что весь из себя крутой Билли переодевается в машине перед тусовкой, как в прошлом году Нэнси. Есть в этом что-то ужасно трогательное и смешное. Я люблю такие моменты, демонстрирующие, что по большому счету Билли еще ребенок.

Но я отвлеклась. Что же произошло, когда Макс закончила ходить по дворам за конфетами? 

Все предсказуемо. Она прождала Билли на углу добрых полчаса и пошла пешком. Домой добралась уже после одиннадцати. Мать и отчим ждали ее в гостиной. Сьюзан спросила, почему Макс так поздно и где ее брат. Макс хотела возразить, что Билли ей не брат, но вместо этого просто пожала плечами и соврала:

— Да так. Билли надо было подвезти одноклассника. Он высадил меня и повез его домой. Вот-вот вернется.

Это звучало нелепо, и сама Макс в жизни бы не купилась на такую чушь, но она не хотела, чтобы Нил взбесился, и поэтому избегала говорить правду. А Сьюзан всегда готова была спрятать голову в песок. В этот момент раздался рев Камаро, и в дом на нетвердых ногах ввалился Билли. Куртка по-прежнему была на нем, а вот футболку он где-то потерял. Вид у него был растерянный. Глаза покраснели, взгляд тяжелый и мутный. От него разило куревом, алкоголем и травкой. 

— И где тебя черти носили? — спросил Нил, поднимаясь из кресла.

— Нигде, — ответил Билли и попытался прошмыгнуть мимо него, но Нил встал прямо у него на пути, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что случилось?

Билли пробормотал что-то насчет спустившего колеса. Правда это или нет, Макс не знала, хотя склонялась ко второму варианту, но проблема была в другом. Всем в комнате стало очевидно, что где бы он ни был, он абсолютно точно не подвозил одноклассника, закинув предварительно Макс домой.

И пока Макс пререкалась с матерью, обстановка тем временем накалилась. Нил угрожающе притих и сделал шаг вперед, зажав Билли у стены.

— Мне интересно, где это ты научился так своевольничать.

— Отцепись, Нил. Я не в настроении.

Макс с матерью замерли в испуге. Как правило, дома Билли держал себя в руках. Все остальное время он мог вести себя, как полный придурок, но прежде он никогда с отцом так не разговаривал.

Короткое мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем Нил с угрозой в голосе сказал:

— Не знаю, где ты был и что делал, но прояви немного уважения!

Последние слова он уже выкрикнул, и его голос прозвучал слишком громко для их маленькой гостиной.

Макс заранее знала, чем все закончится. Мать вздрогнет и отведет глаза, но так ничего и не сделает, чтобы остановить мужа. Поэтому она нацепила обратно маску Майка Майерса и убежала к себе. Заперевшись в комнате, она принялась сортировать конфеты, стараясь не прислушиваться к звукам, доносившимся из гостиной. Сначала это был тихий рокот, за которым последовали короткий вскрик и глухой звук удара, как если хлопнуть по карману бейсбольной перчаткой. 

Откровенно говоря, это один из самых пронзительных и страшных моментов в книге. Макс пытается сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, на самом деле она сейчас у отца, смотрит «Команду-А» и ждет, что с минуты на минуты раздастся звонок в дверь, и они будут есть пиццу и смотреть допоздна телевизор. 

Читать, как она пытается убедить себя, что Билли и его судьба ее не касаются, невыносимо. Особенно хороша деталь с маской, которую она снова надела, прежде чем спрятаться. Это очень символично. Макс не может ни помочь Билли, ни выразить свое сочувствие и поэтому пытается спрятаться за маской, тем самым обезличив себя. Сделать вид, что она никто. Просто посторонний человек. Хотя, разумеется, это неправда, и она это знает.

И еще один момент. 

Как я уже говорила, это первый раз, когда Билли ответил отцу грубо и непочтительно. Да, он был пьян и обкурен, и надо сделать на это скидку, но... В первый раз, что ли? Сомневаюсь.

Тогда что изменилось? Что настолько вывело его из равновесия? Возможно, нет никакого секрета, и это просто первый звоночек, что Билли выходит из-под контроля отца. Но я почему-то вспомнила одну деталь, на которую поначалу не обратила внимание. 

В тот вечер Билли впервые увидел Стива.

 

Но давайте пока вернемся назад, в Калифорнию, и посмотрим, что же произошло в сцене с кошкой.

Итак. Июнь, жара. Макс тусит на холме позади дома возле пересохшего ручья, у нее там давно уже оборудовано свое местечко, ее друзья даже приволокли с обочины выброшенную кем-то старую потрепанную кушетку. Вместе с ней Билли и его приятели-подпевалы — Сид и Уэйн. 

Сид забавный и пухлый, Макс он скорее нравится, но он, к сожалению, не особо разговорчивый. Уэйн костлявый, беспокойный, с длинными сальными волосами и хоречьей физиономией. 

Обычно Билли и его друзья здесь не появлялись, но после того, как отец отобрал у Билли ключи от машины, ему пришлось околачиваться дома. Очевидно, в этот день жара его доконала, и эта троица выползла на воздух. Макс не уверена, нравится ли ей такое соседство, ведь это всегда было ее место, но ничего пока им не говорит. 

Весь день Билли казался ленивым и сонным, но сейчас он выглядит напряженным и смотрит на дорогу, как будто чего-то ждет.

Под кустом душистого горошка уже пару недель лежит трупик бродячей рыжей кошки, который, по словам Макс, уже начал мумифицироваться. Уэйн нашел его и принялся комментировать:

— Ты только посмотри на его ухо! Держу пари, он был настоящий бандит. Как думаешь, что если я добуду плоскогубцы, вырвем у него зубы, чтобы носить на шее как ожерелье?

— Фу, это отвратительно! — сказала Макс.

Билли заинтересовался и подошел к Уэйну:

— Или мы можем отдать ему дань уважения и устроить погребение по обряду викингов. Что думаешь, _Сид_?

Обратите внимание, его имя он произносит с нажимом, это важно. В этот момент Макс замечает, что между ними происходит что-то очень нехорошее, но не понимает, в чем дело. 

Сид не стал отвечать, а вместо этого прикинулся веником и попробовал перевести разговор, показывая Макс гитару из журнала, который листал.

Уэйн расхохотался:

— Ты ведь сам хотел посмотреть! У Билли хватает духа быть мужиком!

Сид, не поднимая глаза, сказал:

— В смысле, совершить редкостную глупость?

— А что такое погребение по обряду викингов? — заинтересовалась Макс.

— Хочешь знать? — усмехнулся Билли. — Спроси у Сида.

— Серьезно, хватит уже, — покачал головой Сид.

Макс надеялась, что он расскажет ей про погребение, но вместо него ответил Уэйн:

— Они сжигали своих мертвых на костре. Сид знает об этом все. Он получил сотню баллов за курсовик по истории. Не так ли, Сид?

Сид ничего не сказал, а Макс вспомнила, что за этот курсовик Билли схватил пару, и Нил здорово на него разозлился.

Она запротестовала, но Билли не стал ее слушать, обрызгал кошку бутаном, и щелкнул зажигалкой. Трупик и трава вокруг него загорелись, Уэйн наклонился слишком низко, и огонь перекинулся на подол рубашки. Билли странно смотрел на него, как будто с удовлетворением. 

— Какого черта, чувак? — Уэйн чертыхался и хлопал по рубашке, пытаясь потушить пламя, взвизгивая при этом и хохоча как маньяк.

Сид и Макс бросились тушить пожар. Билли не вмешивался, просто наблюдал за ними с улыбкой, как будто происходило что-то забавное, и вскоре огонь удалось погасить. 

Эта история здорово напугала Макс. После нее она стала смотреть на Билли совсем другими глазами. И откровенно говоря, я не совсем понимаю почему.

В этой сцене легко провести параллель между компанией Билли и бандой Генри Бауэрса из «Оно». Я плохо помню роман Кинга, но даже если взять за основу экранизацию 2017 года, то сходство становится очевидно. Уэйн чисто внешне напоминает Патрика Хокстеттера, а в Сиде угадывается Вик Крисс. Про Билли я вообще молчу. Сцена с кошкой тоже узнаваема, в «Оно» был похожий момент, где Генри в компании приятеля целился из пистолета в кошку.

Но означает ли это, что Билли пойдет по стопам Генри и станет злодеем и убийцей? Не факт. Возможно, нас специально вводят в заблуждение и сходство лишь внешнее. Макс жалко кошку, она восприняла выходку Билли как «посмертное нападение», но, видит бог, я не вижу ничего ужасного в том, чтобы устроить дохлой кошке погребальный костер.

Здесь интересно другое. У Билли явно конфликт с Сидом, и он пытается свести с ним счеты. Что-то ему доказать или отомстить. И это совершенно точно не страшная тайна, т. к. Уэйн тоже в курсе. 

У меня, грешным делом, промелькнула мыслишка, что Билли дал Сиду списать или тот скатал его работу без спроса, и в итоге Сид получил хорошую оценку, а Билли — двойку, поскольку учитель решил, что это Билли списал, но... Даже не знаю. Как-то несолидно, такую драму разводить из-за двойки. 

С другой стороны, они ведь школьники и целиком и полностью зависят от родителей. Естественно они переживают из-за оценок. Вернее из-за того, как эти оценки могут аукнуться им дома. Так что вполне себе повод для разборок. В любом случае, лучше версии у меня сейчас нет. Если у вас есть идеи — дайте мне знать об этом, пожалуйста. Я буду рада обсудить. 

Двигаемся дальше. Следующий поворотный момент произошел вскоре после истории с сигаретой в гараже. 

Билли оштрафовали за превышение скорости, и когда Нил обнаружил это, то пришел в ярость. Он вошел в кухню, размахивая квитанцией. Макс сидела за столом и чистила свой скейт, Сьюзан листала журнал, а Билли стоял возле распахнутого холодильника и пил молоко прямо из пакета, потому что это бесило Сьюзан, а он никогда не упускал возможность ее позлить.

— Так вот как ты проводишь время? — сказал Нил, а затем скомкал квитанцию и бросил ее Билли. Тот повернулся.

Билли всегда вел себя грубо со Сьюзан, и с тех пор, как Харгроувы переехали к ним, стало только хуже. Ей он не стеснялся хамить, поскольку был уверен, что ему все сойдет с рук, но с Нилом Билли обычно помалкивал. Промолчал он и в этот раз.

Поэтому, когда Нил его ударил, Макс даже не сразу поняла, что произошло. Она оглянулась на мать, уверенная, что та в ужасе и сейчас все исправит, как было в гараже, когда Сьюзан отчитала Билли за то, что тот дал Макс сигарету, а потом прикрыла его перед отцом. Макс была уверена, что сейчас Сьюзан вмешается и прекратит это своим нежным тоном «давайте-жить-дружно». Но вместо этого она уткнулась в журнал. Лица за волосами не было видно, но по тому, как она стояла, Макс поняла, что эта сцена не стала для матери сюрпризом. Чего-то такого она как раз и ожидала.

Когда Нил ударил Билли в первый раз, тот покачнулся, но устоял. Тогда он ударил его снова. Билли врезался в шкаф, в котором Сьюзан хранила чайные чашки, и упал на пол. Голубая чашка с незабудками разбилась вдребезги. Сьюзан даже не подняла глаз. 

Билли попытался встать, медленно и неуверенно, как будто после землетрясения.

— Я тебя научу уважению, — сказал Нил, нависая над ним. — Уважению и ответственности.

Не говоря ни слова, Сьюзан встала и вышла из комнаты, словно вдруг вспомнила, что ей надо проверить печенье в духовке. А Нил, тем временем, принялся вытаскивать ремень из петель. Макс сначала даже не поняла, что он собирается делать, а потом просто не могла поверить, что он действительно это сделает. Ей казалось, что отчим вот-вот увидит, что она все еще здесь, и опомнится. Но Нил даже не оглянулся. Он замахнулся сложенным пополам ремнем, а потом ударил. Билли сгорбился, но не попытался увернуться и даже не закричал. 

Ремень лениво свисал у Нила в руке. Билли смотрел на него обреченно, как собака, попавшая под облаву по отлову бродячих животных. В его взгляде смешались беспомощность, ярость и страх.

Нил расставил ноги пошире и занес над ним ремень. 

— Ну что, ты готов принять наказание?

— Прекрати! — закричала Макс.

Нил безучастно посмотрел на нее, а затем снова повернулся к Билли:

— И это сын, которого я вырастил? Никчемный неудачник, которому нужна защита девчонки? — Он произнес это со смесью изумления и отвращения в голосе.

Лицо Макс заполыхало, глаза наполнились слезами, на мгновение ей показалось, что Нил прав, и она всего лишь маленькая девочка и не может его остановить, ведь он взрослый.

Нил сжал челюсть и снова замахнулся. Он хлестал Билли по спине не спеша, словно это обычное дело. Точно так же миссис Хаскелл из дома по соседству выбивала пыль из ковра. Когда Нил закончил, он не удостоил их ни словом, ни взглядом. Просто молча вышел из кухни. 

Билли продолжал стоять на полу на четвереньках, среди осколков разбитой чашки. Как только все стихло, и Макс убедилась, что Нил ушел, она бросилась к нему и опустилась рядом с ним на колени.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она.

Вопрос был глупый. Билли стоял на коленях, повесив голову между плеч. Она думала, он проигнорирует ее или скажет, что она идиотка. Но вместо этого он просто продолжал стоять, уставившись в пол.

— Отойди от меня, Макс.

Глаз у него заплыл и наливался синевой. Макс подумала, что если приложить пакет с замороженным обедом, то отек спадет. Она сидела рядом с Билли, вспоминая, что он сказал ей на парковке возле кафе, когда все еще только начиналось, и то волнующее чувство, что они одна команда и у них есть общий секрет. 

— Давай я принесу тебе льда?

Он поднял на нее глаза, и Макс увидела в них чистую ненависть. Рот Билли скривился, и он рявкнул на нее, как пес:

— Я сказал, отойди от меня.

В этот раз она его послушалась.

 

Что меня больше всего вынесло в этой сцене, так это поведение Сьюзан. Не знаю, чего я ждала. Возможно, что она хотя бы попытается защитить Билли. Поймет, что это бесполезно, и она делает только хуже, и уже после этого станет в дальнейшем отводить глаза. Но нет, она просто встала и вышла из комнаты.

Хуже того, она оставила там Макс. Она даже не попыталась ее увести, когда дело запахло керосином. Сьюзан просто взяла и оставила своего ребенка смотреть, как ее муж избивает собственного сына. Это все равно что оставить Макс рядом с завтракающим людоедом! А если бы она бросилась на защиту, и Нил бы и ее ударил? Что тогда? Как бы она перед собой оправдывалась? 

Видит бог, после этой сцены я потеряла к Сьюзан всякое уважение. Что она за мать после этого? Ее предательство пугает меня даже больше, чем звериная жестокость Нила. 

Кстати о Ниле. Вот в чьем психическом здоровье после этого эпизода я здорово усомнилась. Потому что проступок Билли и его реакция совершенно несоразмерны. 

Ну выписали Билли штраф. Ну так вычел бы из его карманных денег, запряг бы еще что-нибудь делать, если красить гараж Билли уже закончил (хотя учитывая как он усердно отлынивал, я в этом сильно сомневаюсь). Тоже мне проблема. Но врезать сыну по морде так, чтобы он на ногах не устоял? Да еще потом отлупить ремнем? Семнадцатилетнего парня? Серьезно? У меня в голове не укладывается. Такого я даже от него не ожидала. 

Я никогда не обольщалась насчет Нила. Он с самого начала производил впечатление человека жесткого и беспощадного. Но между оплеухой, которую он отвесил Билли во втором сезоне, и побоями в моем понимании пролегает целая пропасть. Я думала, что речь идет скорее о об унижении, о психологическом давлении. Мне казалось, что хоть отец и может отвесить Билли леща, смертным боем он сына все же не бьет. Поэтому сейчас я в растерянности. Жестокость Нила вызывает у меня оторопь. В голове вертится по кругу один и тот же вопрос: зачем?

По тексту чувствуется, что напряжение между ними в преддверии этой сцены нарастало. Возможно, ей предшествовал еще какой-то скрытый конфликт, а может, Нил просто чувствовал, что Билли понемногу выходит из-под его контроля, и решил преподать сыну урок. Унизить и запугать по полной программе, чтобы тот глаза не смел оторвать от пола. 

Но меня скорее беспокоит невозмутимость, с которой он отхлестал Билли ремнем на глазах у Макс, нимало не смущаясь ее присутствием. Наверное, если бы они ругались, и Нил ударил Билли в пылу ссоры, я бы скорее его поняла. Но это холодное «ты готов принять наказание?» убивает меня напрочь. Есть что-то пугающее в этой уверенности в собственной непогрешимости. Нил не сомневается, что все делает правильно, он свято уверен в своем праве карать Билли за любые провинности сколь угодно жестоко. И это страшно.

Но еще страшнее обреченность, с которой Билли принимает побои. Наверное, именно в этот момент я поняла, что для меня означает его сонный и отсутствующий взгляд, на котором многократно заострял внимание автор. Это взгляд депрессии.

На тумблере народ после выхода книги шумел: дескать, это не наш мальчик, Билли из книги не похож на то, как его играет Дакре. Все-таки англофандом Билли существенно идеализирует. Чего стоит одно только возмущение на тему, что Билли с приятелями шарился по стройкам, как какое-то отребье. 

Ну так а он кто, по-вашему? Принц голубых кровей? Нет, Билли вполне себе четкий пацанчик с района, для такого полазать по стройке — святое дело. Для этого вовсе не нужно быть отъявленным хулиганом, просто обычным дворовым парнем. Где им еще тусить-то без надзора взрослых? 

Так вот, о взгляде. К нему англофандом тоже придирался. Мол, не было такого. Но они не совсем правы. 

Очевидно, что в качестве референсов автор использовала не только кадры из сериала, но и фотографии Дакре с церемоний и фотосессий. У него там такой взгляд на каждом втором снимке. Это раз.

Два. Как минимум в нескольких сценах тяжелый и сонный взгляд мелькает и в сериале: в машине, когда Билли чуть не задавил мальчишек, и в сцене, где он спрашивает Макс, кто приходил — во всех этих эпизодах он смотрит примерно так же, просто за счет ракурса это не особенно хорошо считывается. 

Кроме того, нужно делать скидку на восприятие Макс, которая Билли боится и ненавидит. Например, сидя в машине после ссоры с Лукасом она тоже упоминает про плоский бесцветный взгляд, хотя Билли в этой сцене смотрит скорее как бешеный хаски. 

Итак, что можно сказать? Такой взгляд очень характерен для Дакре. Я могу только предполагать, но по всей видимости он смотрит так, когда ему дьявольски некомфортно и он хотел бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Вероятно, у Билли схожие чувства. 

Он испытывает адское давление, и чтобы хоть как-то защититься, большую часть времени проводит словно во сне. Как рыбы уходят на дно, так и все настоящее и уязвимое в нем спрятано где-то на глубине. Он как будто смотрит на мир сквозь толщу воды и выныривает на поверхность, только когда что-либо привлекает его внимание или задевает за живое. Это похоже на режим энергосбережения.

Со Стивом, например, он никогда не выглядит сонным. Кстати, вполне возможно, эта особенность его мимики не бросилась зрителям в глаза, потому что в половине случаев, где мы видели Билли, он испытывал по-настоящему яркие эмоции, которые ему не нужно было подавлять. А может, после переезда в Хокинс что-то действительно изменилось, и Билли стал оживать. Кто знает.

Но вернемся к сцене избиения. Когда Нил ушел, и Макс рванула к Билли, мы видим, что он отверг ее помощь. Но почему? Ведь, казалось бы, именно в этом он сейчас и нуждается больше всего. Мне кажется, тут отчасти сыграла роль реплика Нила, о том, что Билли не может сам за себя постоять, и ему нужна для защиты девчонка. Приемчик грязный, но он сработал отменно. Гордость Билли и так уязвлена, и он не хочет жалости, не хочет подвергать себя еще большему унижению, принимая помощь от слабой женщины, которую, по идее, он как мужчина, сам должен защищать. Но есть еще один аспект. 

Что делают раненные животные? Рычат, прячутся, чтобы не добили свои же. Привыкнув к безжалостности Нила, Билли ведет себя точно так же. Он хочет жить. Все его поведение подчинено выживанию. И когда он чувствует себя слабым и уязвимым, как в этот момент, то рычит, как затравленный уличный пес, чтобы показать: силы еще есть, его рано списывать со счетов. Но Макс, разумеется, таких тонкостей не понимает и принимает все на свой счет.

Двигаемся дальше. Следующая остановка — сцена со сломанной рукой. По моим прикидкам, произошло это где-то в середине августа.

Итак, Макс со своим лучшим другом Нэйтом строила возле ручья трамплин, когда на горизонте появились осоловевшие от жары Билли с Уэйном. У меня, честно говоря, есть сомнения, а только ли от жары они окосели, но Макс не упоминала о запахе травки или алкоголя, поэтому примем за аксиому, что все, что Билли натворил, он сделал на трезвую голову.

Макс только что узнала от Нэйта, что двое ее друзей — Эдди и Бен, перестали к ней заходить, избегали общества Билли. И не только они. Сид после случая с кошкой, тоже перестал у них появляться. 

Они плюхнулись на диван, Макс велела им убираться, т. к. это ее место.

Уэйн уставился на нее большими глазами и зашелся смехом, от которого у Макс побежали мурашки по коже.

— Макс играет со своим парнем в доктора и не хочет, чтобы мы видели.

Билли с задумчивостью поднял на нее глаза:

— Это правда, Макс?

Макс промолчала, и Билли повторил свой вопрос:

— Я спросил, это правда?

Макс забила еще один гвоздь и, сжимая в руке молоток, ответила:

— Нет.

— Тогда тебе стоит быть осмотрительнее и думать, с кем ты проводишь время. Не то люди могут решить, что ты доступная.

Макс взвилась:

— Ты так думаешь исключительно потому, что сам тусишь с девчонками, только когда уверен, что они станут с тобой трахаться.

Она тут же поняла, что говорить об этом было плохой идеей. Поведение Билли резко стало угрожающим, он подошел к Макс вплотную и сказал:

— Тебе стоит больше беспокоиться о том, что люди про тебя думают.

Макс посмотрела на него с яростью и крепче сжала рукоять молотка, но Билли только рассмеялся.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этим молотком, Макс?

Макс не ответила, и Билли повторил вопрос вкрадчивым голосом:

— Что будешь делать, Макс? Поднимешь на меня руку?

— Подумываю об этом.

Вмешался Нэйт: 

— Да ладно, Макс. Пойдем в парк или куда-нибудь еще. В другое время поработаем над трамплином.

Макс замотала головой:

— Еще чего. Это мое место и мой трамплин. Я не собираюсь сидеть и бездельничать только потому, что Билли придурок. Я первая сюда пришла.

Она говорила это Нэйту, но смотрела при этом на Билли и видела, как он поменялся в лице.  
Только что казалось, что ему скучно, и он валяет дурака, но уже в следующий миг он излучал настоящую угрозу.

Билли сокрушенно покачал головой и с широкой улыбкой, которая никого не могла обмануть, протянул:

— Ма-а-акс, не будь эгоисткой. Надо уметь делиться. Мы же теперь _семья_.

Каждое слово буквально сочилось ядом. 

Макс ничего не ответила, только молча сжимала ручку молотка. Ей хотелось уметь, как он, бить наотмашь с помощью одного только взгляда, улыбки, слова. Билли смотрел на нее сверху вниз и улыбался. И тут снова вмешался Нэйт. Он подошел ближе и велел Билли оставить Макс в покое. Она была рада, что кто-то за нее заступился, хоть и понимала: на самом деле Нэйт ничем помочь ей не может. 

Уэйн зашелся безумным хохотом, наблюдая за ними со старой кушетки, но Билли не стал смеяться. Он схватил Нэйта за локоть и заломил руку за спину. Лицо Нэйта покраснело, на глазах выступили слезы, он коротко вскрикнул. Билли надавил сильнее, и Нэйт закрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы. Даже Уэйн вскочил на ноги и прекратил смеяться. Теперь вид у него был растерянный и беспомощный. 

— Билли, прекрати! — сказала Макс.

Билли ухмыльнулся и усилил нажим, заломив руку аж за лопатки.

— Прекратить? Что прекратить, Макс? Вот это?

Голос звучал звонко и радостно, но взгляд был пустой и холодный. В следующий миг раздался треск, и Нэйт рухнул как подкошенный. Билли сломал ему руку. На мгновение все замерли, а затем Уэйн развернулся и побежал прочь, не оглядываясь.

Билли глубоко вдохнул через нос и наклонился к Макс.

— Что будешь делать, Макс? — Он стоял между ней и Нэйтом. — Ты ведь хорошая девочка и будешь держать рот на замке. Верно?

Нэйт тихо всхлипывал, прижимая сломанную руку к груди.

Билли наклонился к Макс еще ближе и повторил ей на ухо:

— Верно, Макс?

 

Итак, на глазах у Макс Билли сломал руку ее другу. Причем сделал это, на первый взгляд, расчетливо и хладнокровно, как самый настоящий психопат. Побег Уэйна только подчеркивает ужас содеянного. Очевидно, что Билли перешел черту. Его поступок напугал даже его дружка, который, прям скажем, и сам не производит впечатление совсем уж нормального. Все плохо.

Но меня, как обычно, интересует не что он сделал, а почему. Что послужило для Билли триггером? Он явно занервничал после шутки Уэйна о том, что Нэйт — парень Макс, но окончательно разозлился, только когда Макс ляпнула, что ему от девушек нужен лишь секс. Но почему его это так напрягло? Ведь именно так он себя и ведет. Как расчетливый и распутный засранец, который использует девушек, как одноразовые пластиковые стаканчики, а потом выбрасывает за ненадобностью. 

Правда глаза колет? Возможно. Но есть и другой вариант. А что если он нарочно выстраивает такой образ? Ведь не зря он сразу после ее слов завел речь о том, что Макс следует тщательнее заботиться о своей репутации. Но зачем? Зачем он так делает? 

Даже если исходить из того, что озабоченность репутацией, — это следствие отцовских установок, то получается, Билли вполне устраивает, что все вокруг — в особенности отец — считают его шпаной и бабником, который меняет девушек, как перчатки. И если среди сверстников это еще может прокатить за крутость, то я очень сомневаюсь, что его супер-консервативный отец в восторге от такого расклада. И тем не менее, Билли упорно продолжает разыгрывать эту карту, хотя у нас есть основания полагать, что даже если это и правда, то лишь отчасти. Если бы Билли был именно таким, каким его видят окружающие, он вряд ли бы заинтересовался автобиографией Джеймса Тербера, автора Уолтера Митти. 

Для справки — "Невероятные приключения Уолтера Митти — книга о мечтателе, который живет тихой и незаметной жизнью, проводя время в фантазиях о приключениях, путешествиях и подвигах, но все меняется, когда волей случая он ввязывается в увлекательное путешествие и показывает себя настоящим героем.

Что же Билли скрывает? 

Тем временем, атмосфера накаляется. Билли куражится, упиваясь злостью Макс. Он подзуживает ее, раз за разом спрашивая, что она будет делать. Ударит? Нет, конечно. Он уверен, что нет. Ему нравится чувствовать себя сильным, знать, что хотя бы Макс точно не поднимет на него руку. Я подозреваю, что таким образом проигрывает какую-то сцену, которая произошла между ним и отцом, только тогда Нил смотрел на беспомощную ярость Билли и спрашивал со смехом, что тот будет делать. Ударит? 

Держу пари, именно так и было.

Что произошло дальше? Вмешался Нэйт. Макс упоминает, что она была рада, хоть и понимала, что тот ничего не может сделать. Думаю, именно это же задело и Билли. Нэйт вступился за Макс, хотя уступал ему в росте и силе. За Билли не заступался никто. Это очень больно, знаете? Когда понимаешь, что абсолютно один и в целом мире никто даже пальцем ради тебя не пошевелит. Это нечестно, несправедливо, но это так, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. 

Думаю, поступок Нэйта всколыхнул в Билли жгучую волну ревности и детской обиды за то, что у него самого нет такого защитника, как у Макс. О нем некому позаботиться. Думаю, именно поэтому он и сломал руку Нэйту, чтобы они с Макс почувствовали то же, что и он. Беспомощность. Страх. Гнев. Боль. Море боли. Ее столько, что в ней можно утонуть. Билли захлебывается ею. 

Но есть тут еще один аспект. Возможно, в прошлом Билли точно так же вступился за мать и жестоко огреб от отца за неповиновение, и теперь он таким чудовищным способом передает Макс и Нэйту свой травматичный опыт. Преподает им своеобразный урок выживания. Стань сильным и только тогда нарывайся. 

Лично я не удивлюсь, это вполне вписывается в его поведение. Ведь Макс с самого начала казалось, что Билли словно пытается чему-то ее научить, сделать такой же жесткой, как он.

 

Родителям и медикам Билли представил все, как несчастный случай. Якобы он показывал Нэйту прием Халка Хогана, и рука нечаянно соскользнула. Макс была уверена, что ему никто не поверит, но ошиблась. Позже она объяснила это для себя так: родители сделали вид, что ничего не случилось, потому что не хотели верить, что Билли псих. Сама Макс уже однозначно записала его в категорию особо опасных тварей. Именно поэтому в машине, когда Билли несся прямым ходом на команду задротов, она не знала точно, затормозит Билли вовремя или нет.

Тем не менее, переезд в Индиану Макс связывает именно с этим случаем. Мол, взрослые, конечно, ничего не говорят прямо, но на самом деле все из-за того, что старшенький у них псих, и его надо увезти от греха подальше. Билли, по всей видимости, с ней согласен. Во всяком случае, после того, как родители объявили им, что семья переезжает, Билли поймал Макс в коридоре и сказал, что это все из-за нее и пообещал уничтожить. Макс ответила, что ничего не сделала, на что Билли возразил, что у нее длинный язык. Макс спросила, что, по его мнению, она должна была сделать. Она-то имела ввиду, что не могла не вызвать скорую для Нэйта. А вот о чем говорил Билли, одному богу известно. 

Мне кажется, он считает, что Макс разболтала родителям, что это был не несчастный случай, но твердой уверенности у меня нет. Вообще весь этот эпизод, вся книга напоминает разговор слепого с глухим. Я буду смеяться до самого четвертого сезона, если вдруг окажется, что он говорил вообще о другом. А в качестве вишенки на куске торта Билли в конце разговора добавил:

— Тебе повезло, что я за тобой присматриваю. Помни об этом.

То есть понимаете? Даже после этой жуткой истории он по-прежнему уверен, что все делает правильно и защищает Макс. Честно говоря, от этого становится немного не по себе, хотя считать это можно по-разному. И как пугающую уверенность его отца, и как отчаяние человека, попавшего в безвыходное положение, и теперь для него все средства хороши, лишь бы защитить Макс. 

Но двигаемся дальше. По реакции Билли и Макс на переезд очень хорошо видна разница в подходах. Что делает Билли? Обвиняет Макс и впадает в мрачную апатию, хлопает дверьми. Что делает Макс? Макс решает бежать. И даже не один раз. Когда Лукас приперся к ней домой с доказательствами, Макс готовилась снова сбежать к отцу в Сан-Диего. И в этом ее ключевое отличие от Билли. 

Макс решает свои проблемы. Эффективно или нет — это уже другой вопрос, но она, по крайней мере пытается. Что бы ни случилось, у Макс разговор короткий. Проблема — недолгое зависание (относительно масштаба проблемы) — действие. А Билли — нет. Все, что он делает — это выражение эмоций, а не попытка хоть какого-то конструктива. Он прячется в раковину, он эскапирует в тренировки и вымещает злость на окружающих. Все. Единственное, что он делает более-менее осмысленного — это пытается заботиться о Макс. И это странно, потому что по второму сезону у меня сложилось впечатление, что Билли очень земной, очень практичный человек. Но, возможно, дело в том, что все его существование подчинено одной идее — выжить. Это его глобальная цель. А на тактическом уровне все выливается в эмоциональную яму. 

Макс жестче, уравновешеннее. Ей страшно, ей одиноко, она чувствует себя заброшенной и ненужной, но, тем не менее, она со своими эмоциями вполне справляется, в отличие от Билли. Большую часть времени, у нее есть друзья, которые могут поддержать ее и разделить ее чувства. У Билли нет никого. 

Когда я смотрела второй сезон, я думала, Макс не понимает, что в сцене с машиной нытье Билли про отстойный город и коров-одноклассниц — это запрос на поддержку, но дочитав книгу, я поняла, что ошибалась. Она все прекрасно считала, но не захотела ему посочувствовать, а вместо этого стала давить на рацио. 

Не поймите меня неправильно, я ее в этом не обвиняю. Билли сделал все, чтобы испортить с ней отношения. Просто хочу подчеркнуть, что реакции Билли вовсе не хаотичны и непредсказуемы, как ей кажется. У всего, что он делает есть причина. Макс просто ее не замечает, хотя видит она многое. Где-то ей не хватает контекста, а где-то просто опыта, чтобы понять, что за этим стоит

Скажем, по тому, как Стив и Билли смотрят друг на друга перед домом Байерсов, она понимает, что дело, возможно, вовсе не в ней. Что между этими двумя явно есть что-то личное. Но что именно, она и сама не знает. Просто фиксирует между делом. А дальше Билли толкает Стива, и Макс становится не до того.

Эпизод в доме у Байерсов, где она вгоняет Билли в шею шприц с успокоительным — это пик ее внутренней борьбы. Раз за разом на протяжении книги Макс попадает в ситуации, в которых чувствует себя слабой, никчемной и очень-очень беспомощной. Она ничего не может сделать, не может защитить себя и своих друзей. Мир убеждает ее в том, что она не взрослая, она всего лишь маленькая девочка и от нее ничего не зависит. И только во время этой драки она наконец-то решается вступить в игру и начинает действовать. 

Защищать друзей, отвоевывать свои границы. Усмирять монстров. Она начинает верить в свои силы. 

Для нее это безусловно большое достижение, но лично мне очень грустно было читать, что она отзывается в конце книги о Билли, как об опасном диком животном, которое сейчас выглядит присмиревшим, но расслабляться с ним все равно нельзя. Однажды зверь — навсегда зверь. 

Это очень печальный вывод. История Макс в этой книге — история победы и роста над собой. История Билли — история о поражении. 

Остается только гадать, что принесет им третий сезон. Я лично только надеюсь, что Билли выживет.

В любом случае, всем фанатам сериала, а в особенности Билли и Макс очень рекомендую эту книгу. Ну а пока приглашаю всех к дискуссии. Тут есть что обсудить.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы хотите обсудить со мной статью, добро пожаловать в комментарии или в дневник: http://espera.diary.ru/


End file.
